Ten Master Clans
The Ten Master Clans (十師族 jusshizoku) is the title given to the Top 10 most influential magic families in Japan . The power of these houses ascends beyond that of judicial authorities. There were a total of 28 families worthy of the name the Ten Master Clans, and whoever possessed the strongest magic, the top ten will carry the title. The remaining families which serve as replacements are called the 18 Assistant Houses. Background When it was known that talent in modern magic is influenced by one's genetic predisposition, lengths were taken to strengthen one's blood by repeatedly reinforcing their blood ties between the Houses. Through this the Ten Master Clans, along with the Hundred Families, possess a marked difference from those who do not belong. Japan's "famous lineages of Magicians" has become the most refined application in the world due to the fact that among the various cultural backgrounds for most developed countries, Japan had the easiest time accepting marriage, relationships based on genetic advantage. The Ten Masters Clans are magicians who were genetically modified in the 10 Magic Research Institutes, each institute has a number from 1 to 10. The family with the same number is from the Institute with the same number. But there is families which has a number from 1 to ten and which are not from the Ten Masters Clan. Objective The Ten Master Clans use their magic as soldiers, officers, administrators for the nation. They are the forefront supporting group of the country. And while they don't stand in the center of politics nor have the power in paper, in exchange of their invaluable support, they gain inviolable ascendance on the other side of politics. Most of the modern mages in Japan chose this path. Clans The current timeline is the first time where families that belong to the Ten Master Clans happen to possess numbers 1 to 10 on their surname, for there have been a lot of situations where one or two numbers were either duplicated or missing altogether. There is a selection regularly to decide which clan will be a member of the Ten Masters Clan until the next selection. The next election will be in 2097, which is when Tatsuya will be in his 3rd year of high school. Ten Master Clans, in order of numbers: *Ichijō (一条) *Futatsugi (二木) *Mitsuya (三矢) *Yotsuba (四葉) *Itsuwa (五輪) *Mutsuzuka (六塚) *Saegusa (七草) *Yatsushiro (八代) *Kudō (九島) *Jūmonji (十文字) Influence Currently the two most influential families within the 10 Houses are the Yotsuba and the Saegusa. Followed by the Juumonji family at third. The Ichijou Family's influence covers northern Japan, while the Saegusa, Juumonji and Yotsuba Families have power surrounding the capital and have the power to act regardless of jurisdiction. They are granted great influence by the government which they use to protect the magical community and maintain the balance of power within the country. They do not use their power to interfere with local town planning. 18 Assistant Houses They are the replacement families also worthy of the title Ten Master Clans. Category:Groups Category:Magicians Category:Business Circle Category:Japan Category:Ten Master Clans Category:Number Family System Category:Characters